dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Demon
Silver and Blaze report to the EFF that Eggman is doing something terrible on Mobius! Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails race into the wormhole to Mobius, ready to fight Eggman. But there's no telling when they'll be back. And when Thorn's assistant attacks the EFF, no one can seem to catch up to her or even attack her. She flies as fast as a sonic boom jet, and can crush the EFF's jets in just one hit. Rainbow Dash went with Sonic, so both fast agents were gone. With Sonic gone, the fastest thing alive, the EFF is in jeopardy... Story The episode starts out with Dogkid getting a holo-clip from Silver. He tells her that Eggman is up to no good on Mobius. So she gets Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash (She made a deal with Sonic, long story short), and Knuckles to go save Mobius. "Be back right after you take care of the doctor!" Dogkid says, watching them go into the wormhole. "Not like anything will happen while we're gone!" Sonic says confidently. "Thorn's hopefully scared of us, so he'll never attack while we're gone. And Discord..." His words become distant whispers as he walks further into the wormhole. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were in Equestria, watching out for dangers. Keroro and Kururu agreed to go to Pekopon (Earth), while Rini, Bruce, and Mawile agreed to go to the Kalos region, becoming the newest off-Condilion patrollers. "Should we get more agents to be off-Condilion patrollers?" Spyro asks Dogkid, flying from behind her. "Many other universes remain unprotected by EFF agents." "Blu and Jewel want me to invite their friends into the EFF," says Dogkid. "Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz. I'll send Mally to fetch a letter to them." Just at that moment, wing beats are heard outside. "Huh?" Spyro says, his attention turning to the ceiling. "Who could this be? Diffidently not any dragon in the agency. We're all too small to make such loud wing beats." "Come on," she says quietly, sliding out of the lab. She orders Munich to go back to his post just in case the wing beats' owner could hurt him. She enters the lobby, to find the front desk agent, Rooney, staring blankly in shock at the feathered dragon flying outside the HQ. "What?" Spyro quizzes, flying up to Rooney. "You never seen one?" "It's massive..." Rooney manages to say, still staring at the feathered dragon in awe. "Not like Spyro's universe dragons...or Pyrrhia ones...but like Thorn's." "Are you suggesting she's from the same universe as Thorn?" Dogkid says. "She could be, but there's thousands of universes full of dragons." "How'd she get past security?" Spyro says, following the dragon with his eyes. "Any flying intruders are immediately teleported elsewhere before they can touch the EFF HQ, thanks to Tails' intelligence." They follow the dragon with their eyes for a moment, then she did an amazing twirl in the air that made her go so fast that the three lost sight of her. "Where'd she go?" Rooney asks, squinting, scanning the grass area outside the lobby. "More importantly, what was she doing here?" Dogkid says. "She could of did her fast tricks in the plains." Spyro says. "Doing it here is just asking for total embaressment by angry EFF agents." Turi and Rainy suddenly appear in the grassy area and enter the lobby. "Did you see that?" Turi asks, breathing heavily, his eyes wide. "Such cool designs on it's body...swirls...cool feather colors, cool wings, but dangerous looking!" "Yeah, she looked cool, but she could be dangerous." Rainy says. "We've never seen something just fly around the HQ, then twirl in the air and disappear. If she were practicing for a race or something, she would probably practice elsewhere like Downinmedo. Not in our front yard." "Why didn't any of the guards do something?" Spyro asks his son. "We weren't sure what to do," Turi replies. "We weren't sure if it were just some daydreaming dragon, not aware it was in our front yard, or if it was aware, we didn't want to judge it." "She's back!" Rooney gasps, spotting the feathered dragon swoop onto the ground. She stood on her back talons, spotting the five agents in the lobby. She launched herself at the lobby, but before she could crush it, Dogkid turned into a SkyWing, running out of the lobby. She rammed into the feathered dragon, making her grunt in pain. "Who are you? Why did you-" Dogkid starts. "Hayai," The feathered dragon announces, getting up, "Thorn's assistant. He wants me to do his work for him. Since your hedgehog is gone, and I'm as fast as him, I'm pretty much almost invincible." Several agents scatter out onto the grassy area, giving Hayai curious looks. "Who's this?" Stella asks. "Thorn's assistant!" Dogkid says in a loud voice. Hayai shoots into the air like a rocket, leaving several feathers on the ground. "She's fast!" Cynder says, staring up in awe. "Not fast enough to dodge-gah!" Dogkid roars, flying up, but then to get smacked by Hayai's tail as she flies back to the ground. "I'm here to kill you off!" Hayai announces, grabbing Dogkid's tail and swinging her. She slams her into the ground like she was just a tiny rat, making the agents gasp. "How did you know Sonic was gone?" Twilight asks Hayai. "My friend, Thorn, has a thousand eyes!" Hayai says loudly so the agents could hear her. "It's trade secret, but I can tell you this; they're scattered across universes across universes." "Why did you join Thorn, and agree to help him kill us?" Ted asks, shoving his way to the front of the crowd. "Never mind these questions!" Hayai bawls, baring her teeth. "I need to kill you guys already." Giroro aims his gun at her, but she zooms off. "Get the jets Tails made for us!" Spike says as loud as he can. Rooney, Applejack, Giroro, Turi, and Spyro race inside, heading to the back of the HQ. Blu shoved his chicks inside the HQ, telling them to stay inside. As the battle goes on, Dogkid is trying hard to not pass out. She still lay in the spot Hayai threw her in. Don't pass out, don't pass out, just don't... Dogkid thinks to herself, trying to pick herself up. She finally gets up when Jewel gets thrown into her. "JEWEL!" Blu yells, running to her side. "We need healers on the field! HEALERS!" Giroro shouts, carrying Tamama into the HQ. "On it!" Lily, Twilight, and Yumi say simultaneously. Thrasheart tried viciously to claw Hayai as she taunted her. Hayai began to laugh, making Dogkid slam into her. "Laughter, it makes me mad." she whispers angrily into Hayai's ear, pinning her into the ground. As Dogkid opens her mouth to breathe fire, Hayai slipped out of the claws, making Dogkid burn the grass. Dororo tries to be all ninja-like, but it doesn't affect Hayai. Rooney, Applejack, Giroro, Turi, and Sypro appear inside jets that are labeled "EFF". They try to aim their weapons at Hayai, but she destroys them with her deadly screams and mini-tornadoes she makes. "We need Sonic!" Blu cries, giving Jewel to Twilight. "He's our only hope!" "Queen Celestia, what about her?" Rooney says, jumping out of his falling jet. "She's at Equestria, she wanted to visit her sister!" Dororo says, appearing next to the burnt grass, throwing ninja stars at Hayai. Dogkid grabbed Hayai by her horns when she slowed down to form mini-tornadoes. "Get off, you pesky orange dragon!" She demands, shaking her head. "You forgot to say please," Dogkid says, closing her eyes and putting her snout to the sky. "Bat showed me scrolls only she knew about, written by an ancient dragon thousands of years ago, and I read something about a mysterious power all shapeshifters held. It said the shapeshifter would do-" Before Dogkid can finish her story, a blast of light hits Dogkid, and it hits Hayai too. It doesn't seem to hurt Dogkid, but it leaves Hayai screaming in pain. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hayai screams at Dogkid. "'HOW-'" Hayai disappears before she can continue talking. The agents stare in shock for a long moment. "H-how?!" Spyro asks after a long moment of silence, perplexed. "This scroll said all shapeshifters hold a mysterious power," Dogkid explains. "The gifted one would put their head high, and this would summon the angels to burn the attacker. If it's overused, the shapeshifter will experience curses. They'd also be visited by demons and never get their prayers answered." The agents went back into the HQ, expecting to talk about Dogkid's heroic move at dinner. Category:Season 2 episodes